


Progress

by ksuhi



Series: Villains When We Touch [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Incestuous feelings, M/M, Masochism, Mild torture, Momentary NaruSasu, Not A Lot of Angst Considering, Or Not So Mild Torture?, Orosasu, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sadism, Shameless Smut, Uchiha Sasuke Has Issues, Uchihacest, Underage - Shippuden Age, Violent Sex, What Have I Done, not safe or sane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 21:06:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13489779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksuhi/pseuds/ksuhi
Summary: Usually at times like this he would assure himself that he was suffering this humiliation in order to get stronger. That he would take what this pedophile had to give and maybe tomorrow the man would train him seriously. But for some reason those thoughts felt empty and uncomfortable...OroSasu is the only actual sex. The rest is just escapism.





	Progress

**Author's Note:**

> Progress isn't required reading for the other part of this series, it just provides context. Feel free to skip if it's not your cup of tea!

It was certainly an interesting sensation. Certainly pleasurable. Always accompanied by an unusual kind of pain.

So if it had been any other person about to do this to him or if he were any other person, he probably would have been desperate to feel the unique sensation of that hard, velvety shaft pushing in, stretching him, maybe tearing him.

So very painful, but still so good.

As pleasant as he found the whole experience, the young Uchiha never reached his climax during these so called 'training sessions'. He imagined that it was disdain for his 'sensei' that held him off from such a thing. The snake sannin never saw to anything other than his own pleasure and the teen certainly wasn't going to give the man the satisfaction of him having to touch himself.

Not that that was really going to be an option in this particular session.

It had started today, during the farce that Orochimaru called 'taijutsu training', when he had been forced against one of the wooden beams in the training hall and subjected to a rather choking kiss. Rather light headed and a little aroused from the lack of oxygen to his brain, he hadn't objected when the sannin had pinned his hands above his head.

Though he rather wished he had when the man had shoved a kunai through the palms of his overlain hands. Despite his relative displeasure at that turn of events, he had been quite pleased over his lack of outward reaction.

Such treatment was hardly new to him. With such an expert medic-nin at his beck and call, the snake sannin had never made it a point to avoid dealing out devastating injury during moments of passion. And though he tried to avoid it, such thoughts never failed to bring the teen back to the memory of the first time the man had hurt him during sex. His stifled, horrified moans which had been drunk down so greedily... He had been utterly terrified but also probably more aroused than he had ever been by the man up until that point.

He responded to such thoughts as he always did, with a semi-mortified shiver and was again grateful at his new reserve in the face of the kunai cutting deeper into his delicate hands. It seemed that he had grown more tolerant of it since the last time the man had decided to inflict serious damage.

The young nin was pulled from his thoughts as he felt the blunt head of his sensei's cock press against his entrance.

Ah. So the foul snake was finally done pawing him.

Orochimaru forced his way in rather viciously and this time the Uchiha was barely able to stifle a deep moan of discomfort. He would never get used to being taken dry like this, despite it being common place. He was rarely allowed the luxury of preparation. It was such an arresting sensation that his mind was a complete blank as the sannin pressed into him. Too fast to allow him to adjust, too slow to be over quickly.

When the man was fully seated he immediately pulled back out to start a rhythm.

As he acclimated to the pain, the teen allowed his mind to wander.

Usually at times like this he would assure himself that he was suffering this humiliation in order to get stronger. That he would take what this pedophile had to give and maybe tomorrow the man would train him seriously. But for some reason those thoughts felt empty and uncomfortable. He didn't really believe that the man intended to train him further. Maybe he had learned all the man had to teach. Maybe the man had given up on him as a nin and was going to keep him solely as a fuck-toy.

That last thought had his insides quivering in horror and he cast about for something else to think of.

Strangely enough, it was the Dobe that came to mind next. It was odd to be thinking of him while being fucked by his sensei, and at the same time not. The boy's sunny hair and bright eyes had no place in this dark depressing lair but he felt himself immediately warming to his mental picture.

He had this feeling like he was soiling something innocent, but the teen couldn't help fantasizing a little.

It was Naruto pounding into him smoothly and without hesitation. Naruto gripping his hips. Instead of sibilant hissing, he heard husky moans and gasps.

The Uchiha ground his hips down as the blond thrust up and he didn't bother to stifle a moan as the slight change in angle caused spots of light to dance in his eyes and a wash of pleasure to tear through him.

His partner let out a dark chuckle in response, which he hears as slightly husky and bright.

It was perfect until his partner shoved one of the teen's legs down off his hip and began to use the other for greater leverage. The angle of it was fantastic, but with every thrust his kunai-pinned hands were fiercely jarred. The young nin let out a soft sound at the dual sensation and his fantasy began to dissolve.

Rough sex he could imagine with Naruto, but never this body shaking pain-sex. As angry as the boy might get at times, the Uchiha just didn't think the blond would have the heart to truly hurt him in a situation like this.

Still, he had to admit, fucking like this sent a thrill through him like normal sex never could.

He imagined that this was what fucking Itachi would be like.

Shock and humiliation rush through him at the thought and he waits for the disgust to well up inside. But it never comes. Instead, his breath is suddenly coming in harsh pants and his pulse races.

As his sensei pounds into him, the rhythm becoming more and more erratic, more painful, the teen still pays the man no mind, instead trying to hold back flashes of silky hair and Mangekyou eyes.

But he could do nothing to stop the images of his aniki that were sliding through his mind and he felt himself being wound tighter and tighter.

Just as the Uchiha was sure he would lose his sanity, the man whose cock was sliding so violently in and out of him pressed closer, his breath ghosting over the shell of his ear. Suddenly he was imagining that suffocating grip on his throat and could swear that he smelt ash and jasmine mixing with the smell of his own blood.

_Aniki._

_'Why are you so weak?'_

With a choked cry, he falls over the edge of bliss. He just barely prevents himself from crying out his aniki’s name.

In the back of his mind he noted his sensei had emptied his essence into his slack body and he manages not to flinch when the man yanks the kunai out of his hands without care.

He’s finally shaken from his shock when Orochimaru lets him fall to the ground. The young nuke-nin glances up at the sannin and takes in the man's twisted smirk with little feeling.

Suddenly there’s excruciating pain radiating from his curse seal and he lets out a grunt of pain.

“Incestuous slut.” the snake's tone is almost fond as he turns to leave.

 _Well shit._ Apparently he hadn't been as successful in keeping that name off his lips as he had thought.

The pain in his body fades to a tolerable level and he curses again.

He was hard again.

Damn, he was a sick fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this originally nearly 10 years ago, as part of a short series. Not much has changed here from its original version. In the original series, Asymmetry, Sasuke died. Not sure if I've suffered too much since then, or if I feel like he has, but I just don't have the heart to see Sasuke die. I crave happier endings for him. I've adopted this piece into a different AU. It will at least be happier for Sasuke than death...


End file.
